1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow golf club head made of metal, and particularly relates to a golf club head having a wood type shape or a shape close to the wood type shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hollow golf club heads made of metal are used widely as wood type golf club heads such as drivers or fairway woods. Generally, as shown in FIG. 2, a hollow wood type golf club head 1 has a face portion 2 for hitting a ball, a crown portion 3 forming the top surface portion of the golf club head, a sole portion 4 forming the bottom surface portion of the golf club head, a side portion 5 forming the toe-side, back-side and heel-side side surface portions of the golf club head, and a hosel portion 6. A shaft 7 is inserted into the hosel portion 6 of the golf club head 1, and fixed thereto by a bonding agent or the like. Incidentally, recently, a lot of golf club heads called utility clubs have come onto the market. As a kind of such utility golf club head, various golf club heads resembling the wood type golf club head (that is, having a face portion, a sole portion, a side portion and a crown portion) have also come onto the market.
As metal forming such a hollow golf club head, aluminum alloys, stainless steel, or titanium alloys are used. In recent years, titanium alloys are especially used widely.
In order to increase a carry of a shot with a hollow golf club head made of metal, development has been made while attention has been paid to the fact that the repulsion of a ball is increased by use of the bending of a face surface so as to hit the ball farther. However, for a golfer who has a low head speed, the deformation of the face surface in a golf club head of this type is insufficient so that the effect to increase the initial speed of the ball is reduced. In addition, the ball cannot be launched high. Thus, the carry may be not increased.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf club head in which, even if a golfer who has a low head speed uses the golf club head, the launch angle is increased so that the carry can be increased consequently.